


True Heroes

by dyano86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Sanvers, Seduction, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tragic Romance, sex in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/pseuds/dyano86
Summary: M'gann M'orzz finds herself longing after the hot new cop in town, Maggie Sawyer. Eventual use of shapeshifting for scheming and wooing and, eventually, hot sex.





	1. Chapter One

M'Gann shoved her hands into the pockets of the coat she wore. The night was cold. Colder then she expected. The chills in the pit of M'Gann's stomach felt more at home on a night as brisk as this. She puffed out a breath of air and looked up at the cloud of mist produced. Some things she still couldn't get used to.

Earth. Such a strange place to call home.

It was a slow evening at the bar as M'Gann waited until the very last drunk patron made his lonesome way out into the snow. The lock felt brittle as she triple checked its hold behind her, finally turning to brave the empty, frigid street for her short trek home. She thought back to earlier in the night as a group of Lucerians talked about the new "superhero" they saw on the news in Gotham. They debated if he was better then the flying Kryptonian from Metropolis. She shook her head and spat the word under her breath, "Heroes."

M'Gann thought the word was being thrown around too lightly. Recently it seemed like the whole universe had become obsessed with heroes and saviors... This world just as her own had done, although here on Earth, the label was more often doled out to vague, imperceptible actions rather than truly honorable individuals. Someone the city had never met, never truly judged face to face, could be called a hero.

These thoughts flooded her mind anytime she thought of home. Anytime she remembered her own attempts at valor and heroism. Every time she heard of superheroics in the news, her breath felt cold as it sank down into her gut. There were no heroes. Everyone had a motive. An angle. Nothing was truly selfless. 

Heroes. She shook her head. They obsessed over it in the bar, night after night. M'Gann just wanted to forget.

The dizzying thoughts kept her eyes fixed on her own feet, step after step as she ignored the cold world around her. Had her mind been clear, maybe she would have seen the eerie golden-red glow in the distance. Perhaps she'd have smelled the smoke. Maybe she would have heard the screams and been tempted to help.

It wasn't often that M'Gann found herself surprised, but when she finally stepped into view of the raging fire, and entire apartment complex engulfed in crimson flame, she was caught utterly petrified. Fire, her greatest fear. Her greatest enemy. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the rolling flames lick the exterior walls of the brown bricks of the four story walk-up. She felt the heat from this far away. She couldn't imagine the inside of the building which was completely consumed.

"The children," her words shivered even before her mind was back up to speed. She knew this building all too well; a family of aliens she had helped rehabilitate lived meagerly on the third floor.

She wanted to run and save them. She wanted to be a hero, but instead she stood locked in place, eyes beginning to well with tears, still sure that heroes did not exist. She was rooted steadfast to the ground. An observer. A coward, more concerned with her own well being then that of the family of five that she should have felt responsible for.

It was then that the beauty first entered her life.

Mesmerized by the flame she barely recognized the blue and red lights that passed by her. She didn't hear the screech of tires and yells for help as the National City Police Car skid to a stop. The vehicle was parked on a sidewalk. The responding officers wanting to leave room in front of the building for responding fire apparatus, still blocks away.

A figure in blue ran past her, bumping her shoulder. She heard the figure's radio crackle and a female voice asking for an ETA on the fire department. She heard the woman yell "Fuck!" As she took in the scene which now included a person half hanging out of the window on the third floor.

She then watched as the woman took off towards the front door of the building and without hesitation ducking inside, using her arm to help shield her face from the heat. The other police officer, her partner, ran after her but faltered as the windows of the second floor bowed and exploded raining glass down from above. He pushed the crowd of onlookers back and yelled into his radio for help. 

All time seemed to stop for M'Gann. And for a second she believed that the woman who ran inside the fire was surely dead.

But then, through the blazing and crumbling doorway came a slender frame, boldly leading the way through smoke and ash. She used her body to shield two small children, coughing and wheezing as they stumbled out of the flaming fortress and into the snowy street. Holding onto her shoulders and coughing desperately was an adult. Three souls.

M'Gann has seen this woman before. At the bar on rare days, patrolling the streets on others. Her name was Maggie Sawyer. One of NCPDs finest and a frequent matter of chatter at the bar. "Not like the other cops..." were the whispers. "She treats us equally."

M'Gann had noticed her, surely, for her looks and confidence, but she had written off this woman like all other humans she observed from afar. Self serving.

But now... now M'Gann knew differently. This was a hero like the humans spoke of. She watched as this officer collapsed to her knees coughing and hacking as the children and adult were loaded into one ambulance. Another medic helped Officer Sawyer to her feet and sat her on the edge of an ambulance further down the block. A plastic mask covered her mouth and her partner appeared to be yelling at her. The officer shook her head and began coughing again. Somehow through the chaos of responding firefighters and emergency personnel lights, sirens and other flurries of activity, Officer Maggie Sawyer looked left and locked eyes with M'Gann through the hazy street. Maggie Sawyer's stare was a knowing one. She'd seen M'Gann before, and M'Gann now needed to know more of her. She needed to know this hero for herself. At the very least to finally believe they actually existed.

\-----------------

M'Gann told herself often that she lived by certain rules. It was a bold-faced lie.

Her powers were something that she tried to always use with care and judgement. In this world surrounded by tender, fleshy, weak humans, her abilities could have elevated M'Gann to a near-godlike status. Instead of flaunting them for personal gain, on most days and weeks they would remain hidden from others.

But tonight... tonight there was no hesitation. "I can get close to her," M'Gann murmured to herself as she floated silently through the air on route to the hospital. "I can see her again. That's the only thing that's important now."

She stepped foot into the hospital lobby looking like Megan the bartender, but after only a few minutes of recon she spotted an older Asian doctor clearly leaving after his shift. Ducking into a shadowed corner, M'Gann donned his face and continued on her race through the maze of long corridors and right angles that filled the hospital.

"Can you remind me," she spoke in his raspy voice when finally able to find a nurses' station, "The NCPD officer, Maggie Sawyer. Which room did she wind up in?"

The directions took her up two floors, when M'Gann swapped to a different persona and asked again, just to help find her way. This time it was a young nurse, clearly inexperienced and naive. Nobody would question her asking for help navigating to the right room. Finally, after 15 long minutes of searching, M'Gann stood outside the door to a small white room. She looked at the chart hanging aside the door; her heart skipped a beat. She shifted one last time before entering, after checking over both shoulders to ensure the coast was clear. This time, it wasn't a person she copied, but rather a vague modification of her natural state. Dark skin, brown eyes, long hair... but all slightly different from her own. She wanted this body to remain anonymous, but still feel like herself. She convinced herself a half-lie was better than full impersonation.

"Officer," she spoken upon entering. She made her voice soft and sweet.

Maggie had been staring out the window into the cold night, but turned quickly when she heard the doctor stepping in. "That's me," she said through a gentle grin.

"I was asked to..." M'Gann struggled for a backstory. This plan was horrendously improvised. "To check on you. We want to make sure the city's hero is getting the best care possible." M'Gann stepped forward as she spoke, up to Maggie's bedside until standing directly over her. Up close, she was heavenly. Even clad in an unflattering hospital gown and with a shoulder covered in gauze, M'Gann could hardly help herself from swooning.

Maggie winced as she sat herself upright. "Like I told the last doctor, and the reporters, I'm perfectly fine. Just some minor burns but I made it out in one piece." She looked back out the window onto the city streets below. "And I'm not a hero, Doc. Literally just doing my job."

"No other officers were running into the building," M'Gann corrected. She may have been taking a bolder stance than a real doctor should, but it was worth the risk. "At least, from what I've heard. I wasn't there to see with my own eyes."

Maggie laughed through her teeth. "They're just worried for their jobs. We were told not to go inside."

"So," M'Gann spoke slowly, "What made you..."

"Aren't you supposed to be checking on me or something? Or is this an intervention."

M'Gann jumped at the accusation, "Yes of course." She picked up a stethoscope sitting on a nearby cart and placed the cold metal end onto Maggie's chest. While M'Gann was pretending to be doctorly, she hardly realized that her hands were precipitously close to Maggie's skin, her breasts. M'Gann froze, letting her eyes explore cautiously around the curve's of this woman's neck and shoulders. Her skin was olive brown and so pure, even where the slight burn marks could be seen from underneath the gauze.

"It might help to listen, huh?" Maggie nodded at the earbuds still draped around M'Gann's neck.

She didn't respond with words, but lifted the apparatus to her ears. She smiled.

After a few long seconds, Maggie smiled too. "There was a family in that building," she spoke idly. "Upstairs. They weren't from around here." Her voice hung on those words. M'Gann knew exactly what secrets were being hidden in the meaning. "Anyway," Maggie kept going, "I'm new to the city too, from Nebraska. It sucks to feel like an outsider so I was keeping a closer eye on them. Most other cops don't really care, but..." She drifted off.

"I care," M'Gann spoke.

Maggie brought her eyes up to gaze at M'Gann's face hovering above her. "Then you're one of the good ones too." The two women stared at each other in silence as M'Gann brought the stethoscope slowly back from Maggie's skin. "Say," she smiled, "Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you before."

M'Gann wanted to open up and reveal herself, but the risks were too high. She needed to change the subject. "You didn't get in trouble, right? I mean, for saving them?"

Maggie shook her head and brought her gaze back to the window. "Nah, they can slap me on the wrist again but I'm used to it. It's always worth it to help people that feel alienated."

M'Gann knew the word was heavy with meaning. Suddenly she began to quake.

Maggie kept speaking idly to herself. "Even if I wanted to stop myself, I couldn't. Even if they were ten stories up, or twenty, I'd still have gone inside. I'd die to protect this community, that's what I believe in and nothing could stop me. These people... they deserve to be saved just alongside the rest of us. Don't you agree?"

She turned back to her doctor, looking again for those sweet, caring eyes, only to see the room empty.

M'Gann was already making her way quickly up the far stairwell to the roof. Tears welled in her eyes as she shifted back to herself, and finally making it outside into the cold winter air, she leaped into the sky and soared away from this place. A single second longer with Maggie would have given her no choice but to burst open in confessions... About aliens, about heroics, about herself. Maggie would have brought out a side of her that she kept hidden for far too long.

But she vowed, somehow, to be with that woman. Not just for her own desire, but because Maggie deserved to realize how truly exceptional she really was.


	2. Chapter Two - In Hot Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Gann sets her sights on Maggie Sawyer, as only M'Gann can.

The days and weeks after the fire were torture to M'Gann. Her work, her friends, they all became footnotes to her drive to see Maggie and make herself known.

At night she would dream of her, and each dawn be wrenched from the blissful romance into a world where this heavenly woman didn't even know her name. Her shapeshifting powers were always volatile in the early morning, but on more than one dreary day, M'Gann woke up wearing a form that she knew wasn't her own. She would look in the mirror and see Maggie Sawyer staring back; she would smile and flirt with the reflection for just a few moments, taking in the last few rays of her dreamstate, before letting her shape reform into her own.

And so the recon began, as M'Gann called it. She knew that an encounter with Maggie—a real one, a proper introduction—was inevitable; in the meantime though M'Gann needed time to prepare. She wanted it to go just right.

At first, it started simple. M'Gann would adopt a randomized appearance and go about her "normal" morning route to the bar, albeit one that took her 45 minutes out of her way to intercept Maggie on her commute. They never spoke, not yet. M'Gann simply wanted to observe her. She liked to see what books Maggie was reading, or whether she was drinking tea or coffee, or sometimes just how she herself was watching the people that surrounded her on city blocks. She was virtuous at every turn.

And in turn, M'Gann wanted to stay virtuous as well. She realized quickly how simple it would have been to read Maggie's mind and use those thoughts to her advantage, but the notion felt too invasive. This woman was complex, brave, heroic, and she deserved to maintain her innermost privacy to the highest degree. M'Gann even questioned the ethics of taking other forms to observe her and get close, but she couldn't shake the habit. It was a dangerous one, but if the ends could justify the means, M'Gann was able to let this one transgression slide. Deception wasn't off the table as long as she would come clean eventually.

Maggie began every morning with a consistent 20 minute stop at a local coffee shop, where she would order a drink and read by the window. M'Gann would have given anything to join, to just sit in silence and have a lasting moment together, but that temptation would need to wait. For now, she started putting on a consistent face—a tall, gruff man with broad shoulders—to strike up casual morning banter whenever possible. It was amazingly easy to break the ice when wearing someone else's skin.

"You're reading a new book," M'Gann causally spoke one morning when the two crossed paths. They hadn't exchanged names, luckily for M'Gann who was actually a terrible liar, but several weeks of brief encounters had bred a safe air of familiarity.

And Maggie, everyday, would smile back. "I am! It was a recommendation, I decided to give it a shot."

M'Gann took the plunge, one she had been putting off for days and days. "Oh, very nice. A recommendations from your boyfriend?" Too strong, she thought, but luckily for this face it could walk out the door and disappear forever. No going back now.

Her smile stayed strong, "Nope not a boyfriend, just some family. But—" Maggie put the book down, careful to hold her place. "Not to put you off, but you're not really my type."

M'Gann couldn't care less. She could be any type under the sun if need be. "I see, well whoever your type is, he's lucky."

"She," Maggie corrected. "And thank you, I'll let her know when I find her."

M'Gann smiled all the way to the door. She had never imagined that Maggie might be into women, but if there was ever a divine sign, this was it. Just maybe, M'Gann would be able to be herself around her.

Although, as always, her true self would remain hidden. The bartender Megan was the closest she would be able to come.

\------------

Before long, the casual encounters hiding under others' faces weren't enough for M'Gann. She had never painted herself as shy or timid, and it began to grate on her how cautious she had become around Maggie. It was time to take action.

She woke one morning with a plan already taking shape. It seemed silly and gratuitously roundabout, but throughout her lengthened morning commute M'Gann couldn't shake it. She needed to get Maggie into the bar, but not surrounded by other cops or friends. M'Gann wanted their "chance encounter" to be just right.

An opening presented itself one afternoon when M'Gann made a detour past the police station. In her efforts to better understand Maggie, she had committed a small amount of time to studying the other members of the local precinct as well—nothing too invasive as always, but more intel could never hurt.

It was a stray comment coming from the new dispatcher that caught her attention. M'Gann had seen her talking to Maggie a few times already, and she had to admit, it sparked a tiny bit of jealousy. Her name was Nikki, young and blonde and cute, but once M'Gann learned she was straight and engaged there was nothing to be concerned about, really. She was just leaving the precinct when M'Gann overheard a few fragments of her phone call.

"...and I need to invite Maggie," she was blabbering on. "Don't let me forget! Everyone else will be there."

Perfect, M'Gann thought. If she played her cards right, this could go off without a hitch. It just would take a bit of clever shifting.

For a few blocks M'Gann trailed Nikki at a safe distance until they were far enough from the precinct to put her plan in motion. Checking over her shoulder to make sure the real Maggie wasn't anywhere close, M'Gann ducked into an ally and quickly shifted into Maggie's shape. Now with some clever shortcuts, she was able to run into Nikki face to face.

"Maggie, hi!" Nikki spotted her from afar. "I'm so glad I ran into you."

"Hey Nikki," M'Gann spoke smoothly. She wanted to be as bland as possible and ensure she wouldn't give away the masquerade. It was also so strange actually acting like Maggie, a woman she had been studying for so long now. M'Gann had taken her shape incidentally on a few morning occasions, but never for very long and never with any intent to truly impersonate. It was strange, yet empowering. Maggie was a strong, sexy body to wear.

"I thought you were going downtown," Nikki asked.

M'Gann shrugged. "Taking the long way, I guess."

"Well," Nikki cut her off, "I'm glad I ran into you. Tonight I'm heading out for drinks with the gang from work, like 9pm at a new bar uptown called The Distillery. You should join!"

"Wonderful," M'Gann spoke aloud, but that was less for Nikki and more due to her plan taking shape. "Yes I'll try to make it." She knew the response sounded flat and very un-Maggie-like, so after a feigned cough she tried again with more Maggie flair, "I'd love to make it, sounds like a blast." To top the whole impression off, M'Gann flashed a patented Maggie grin.

"Perfect!" Nikki laughed. "Oh and there's a bartender there that I want to set you up with, I hope you can come."

M'Gann couldn't help feel the jealousy boiling up inside her, but she made an effort to put that aside. "Sounds amazing, I'll do my best. Oh and Nikki, I totally forgot the address I was supposed to be heading to, you don't remember that do you?"

"Sure," she added. "801 Main Street, I think."

After that it was a series of pleasant goodbyes before M'Gann and Nikki parted ways. M'Gann was tempted to sprint down the street and put the next phase of her plan in action, but with restraint she walked calmly until well out of sight. Turning a final corner, she caught her reflection in a storefront window, a bit surprised at first to see Maggie's face staring back at her.

But with a smile and a wink to her mirror image, she felt a boost of confidence that only Maggie could provide. "Almost there," she spoke to herself, before shifting back into herself and running towards Main Street.

When she finally found Maggie, M'Gann made sure to play out the encounter almost exactly as it had just unfolded, but this time wearing Nikki's shape. "...And we're meeting at a new bar downtown we heard about," adding a subtle tweak to the plans. "Not sure what it's called, on the corner of West and Elm. Have you been?"

She could see a hint of surprise in Maggie's eyes and the location of the alien bar, but she still nodded along nonetheless. "I know the place, I'll see you all there for sure."

"Great," M'Gann tried to mimic Nikki's energy, "And there's a really cute bartender there I want to set you up with. Her name's Megan." The words came spilling out of M'Gann's mouth before she knew whether to slow down. Her heart was racing quick. "You're just her type, trust me."

Maggie still smiled along. Maybe it was way too common for Nikki to set her friends up, or maybe she hadn't come out to Nikki and was taken aback that this new friend had already figured her out. Either way, Maggie hid her reaction well.

"Looking forward to it," she said coolly.

M'Gann ended the conversation quickly from there, making some benign excuse about being late before slipping away down the street.

This wasn't a date, she kept reminding herself. Far from it. But maybe if tonight went well, she and Maggie could finally get a proper introduction.


	3. Chapter Three - Twinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Gann finally approaches Maggie, but when her plans unravel and their blossoming relationship risks total destruction, she turns to a few tricks to woo the beautiful lady cop.

It was a busy night, which M'Gann appreciated. There was enough work to keep her mind occupied instead of constantly fixated on the door and pining for Maggie to show up.

And M'Gann had almost given up hope by the time Maggie walked in. She looked beautiful as always; tight dark jeans and a low-cut blouse underneath her patented leather jacket. M'Gann felt her heart skip a beat as the cop started to walk through the crowded room.

M'Gann had been through a lot on Earth, and even more back on her home of Mars, but she still swore under her breath when Maggie started making her way over towards the bar. "Shit," she cursed, scrambling back towards the far corner where she could glean a small bit of her reflection in a mirrored bar sign. "Shit, shit, shit." She looked in the mirror and tried to make sure her hair and makeup were all still in order. After having seen so much over so many years, it was amazing that a crush could still make her this nervous.

"Hey barkeep," the sweet voice rang out from behind her. "Can you help a girl out?"

M'Gann turned to see Maggie leaning against the bar, flashing one of the broadest smiles she'd ever seen on that beautiful face.

"You're Megan, right? I've heard a lot about you. Where you from?"

M'Gann tried to relax. "Out of town originally. And you are?" It felt deceptive playing dumb, but for now, that was the only option.

"How far out of town?" Maggie pried, but playfully. "I'm a regular here, and a cop. You can trust me."

M'Gann grabbed a few beers from under the bar and offered one to the other woman. "Mars," she said before taking a deep drink from the ale. "Now will you tell me your name?"

"Maggie Sawyer," she said, reaching out and taking the other beer that M'Gann offered. "Nice to finally meet you."

M'Gann had run through the worst-case scenarios for tonight hundreds of times; that the two wouldn't actually have anything in common, or that Maggie was virtuous as a cop but rotten in her personal life, or that her openness towards aliens was just a charade... but as the minutes turned into hours, all these fears evaporated into the air of the smokey, dimly lit bar. The two laughed about their work, about how they both felt somewhat out-of-place in the city, and about their hopes and hobbies and everything in between. M'Gann even talked about her species, which Maggie was excited to learn more about. She talked about shapeshifting, what it felt like and how she's explored its limits. She wanted to tell Maggie all about the past few days, but the story fell just short. That would remain a secret for now.

If M'Gann had been smitten before, now she was head over heels. Multiple times she could sense a drunk patron wandering her way to order a drink, and with a subtle push of her powers was able to steer them away from the urge to ask for another round. She wanted to make sure this moment could go on without interruption for as long as possible.

As the night waned on and the clock struck 1AM, the two were still chatting away. "You know," Maggie said coyly, "I was supposed to meet friends here but I guess they never showed up. Not that I'm complaining." She winked.

M'Gann was getting confident now. "Well for one, I'm glad I had you all to myself." She reached out a hand and brushed against Maggie's wrist. "And I can get off work in about 15 minutes, maybe I can walk you home?"

Maggie smiled. "Bold, Megan. I like that."

"Just give me one minute to run that by the team, I'll be right back." M'Gann let her hand linker on Maggie's wrist for just a moment too long before skirting into a back room to update the schedule for the night. It wasn't usually so acceptable for a bartender to leave with a patron, but Maggie made her want to break all the rules in the book.

When she came back to the bar though just a few minutes later, the look on Maggie's face made her heart sink. In the place of her glowing smile from before was a look of betrayal. She was staring down at her cell phone. When M'Gann got closer, all she said were two simple words: "Who's Megan?"

It took M'Gann a few moments to realize she was reading a text out loud.

"I was just thanking my friend Nikki for setting us up," Maggie explained. "She told me about you earlier today. Although... It turns out she has no idea who you are."

M'Gann tensed. "I can explain..."

"I certainly hope so," Maggie snapped. "I'm not one to trust new people blindly, but I thought we were really clicking. Where do the lies begin?"

"I saw you," M'Gann blurted out. "Weeks ago, when you rescued those children. I've been trying to get you in here ever since. I had good intentions, I promise." She could see Maggie getting flushed, breathing faster. There must be a way to salvage this, M'Gann thought. Somehow.

"So," she tried to piece it together. "What, you impersonated Nikki and asked me to the bar? How did you think that was okay?" M'Gann tried to prepare an answer before Maggie cut her off. "Oh my god, did you impersonate me too?"

M'Gann couldn't speak now. Anything she would say would either be a lie or make matters worse.

And meanwhile Maggie was furious. "That's so invasive, Megan! How many other people did you copy just to trick me into coming here?"

M'Gann dodged the question immediately. "But we really get along," she scrambled for words. "You were having fun, I can tell. Does it matter..."

Maggie jumped in, "Fuck yes it matters. I thought you were better than this, but instead you used your powers to take advantage of me?" Her words were coming so fast now, M'Gann had trouble keeping up. "Shapeshifting... That's such a powerful tool, Megan, and would have been so cool to learn more about, but after knowing that you use it to take advantage of us... It feels so icky, like you invaded my space."

Maggie stormed away now, crossing through emptying bar in a beeline towards the front door, leaving only M'Gann in her wake.

\----------

M'Gann was stunned for the rest of the night, idling far past the end of her shift behind the bar. It had been going so well between the two of them, even exceeding M'Gann's wildest dreams. But of course, her deception had come full circle to screw her over.

She had admired Maggie's valor and virtue most of all. How stupid M'Gann felt to try and win her over with lies and trickery. No wonder the evening turned out to be a disaster. By 3AM, M'Gann was the only one left in the bar as she wiped a dried tear off her cheek.

"I think we should talk," a voice came from the other side of the room. It was Maggie, cautiously walking across the empty, silent saloon.

M'Gann had no clue what to say. "Hi," was all she was able to get through.

"You really through me for a loop, Megan." Maggie spoke differently now. She wasn't playful like before, or furious like the last time they saw each other. She seemed flat. Morose.

"I wanted to come clean about everything," M'Gann spoke. It was the truth. "And I felt abysmal deceiving you."

"Then why do it?"

M'Gann thought the answer was clear, but when she tried to find the reply, she realized there was no simple thing to say. "You seemed so..." she struggled for the words, "So ideal. So amazing. I wanted to make sure if we met, when we met, that it was perfect. And I don't use my abilities for much, but I knew that they would be able to make that a reality."

Maggie gave a small smile. "You could have just said hello," she took steps closer to the bar now. "And asked me out. After I got to know you, the real you, I agree that there's something here."

M'Gann walked over towards the end of the bar, coming around to meet Maggie in the open room. "Is that why you came back?"

Maggie shrugged, diverting her gaze. "I was thinking a lot about you, and what you did. I think it's worth actually hearing you out." She looked back to M'Gann now. In her eyes, M'Gann sensed a heated desire. Something she hadn't seen in another woman for a long time. "And although I disagree fully with how you used your abilities before," another step closer, "I must admit I'm very intrigued in what your kind can accomplish. I hope I haven't turned you off of shapeshifting entirely."

Just like earlier, before the two had parted ways, M'Gann felt imbued with a bold sense of confidence that she rarely felt on her own. Maggie was inspiring something carnal inside her. "Oh on the contrary, I think you've sparked my curiosity as well."

"Oh?" Maggie cocked an eyebrow towards the martian. "Do tell."

The two were closing the distance between each other now, each taking paces across the bar that seemed to accentuate the desire they were feeling. With each motion, as if dancing around their fate, their bodies called out for each other.

And as M'Gann sensed the desire inside Maggie, she debated in her head how far she wanted to go. How deep she could push this woman's inquisitiveness. Perhaps the limits were farther than she realized. "Well the brilliance of being a shapeshifter," M'Gann spoke seductively, "Is that I can match your desires in every way." With that, M'Gann triggered a shift of her appearance, causing her hair to shorten to a stylish, gelled up 'do.

Maggie laughed. "Well so can a barber, apparently."

Fiesty, M'Gann thought, but she can go further. "Well maybe it's not just me that you'd be curious about," and with that she let her form reshape into the body she had donned earlier in the day: Nikki, the dispatcher. "Even shapes that might normally be out of grasp."

Maggie's eyes continued to spark. "Now we're getting somewhere," she said through a broadening grin. "But you martians sure aren't the most creative type."

Creativity? M'Gann wanted to respond with a bold move, and there was only one thing left to try. "Well if you would prefer," she spoke sweetly now, preparing for her grand reveal. "We can also make the impossible..." with those words she began to shift a final time, "possible."

On that final word she took a new shape entirely, but one all too familiar. She now looked identical to Maggie, wearing exactly the same jacket and blouse and jeans, with her hair done in the same way and with a perfectly copied smile on her identical face.

The two were close now, just a few feet apart as completely mirrored images. Maggie froze in her tracks as she eyed M'Gann, now her twin, up and down. M'Gann had pulled an insane maneuver and immediately felt her passion turn to regret, but before trying to salvage the evening with another apology, was caught off guard by Maggie closing the narrow distance between them in a fiery kiss.

She felt two firm hands clutch onto her waist, pulling their matching bodies tighter together as both sets of lips curled sweetly into two soft smiles. M'Gann mirrored the other girl's actions, letting her own hands roam freely down to Maggie's hips and up her sides. Her body was so strong, so powerful under the touch. M'Gann wanted to explore further and probe each and every inch of Maggie's skin.

Luckily for M'Gann, Maggie seemed to match this enthusiasm at every turn. Lips parted as the two moaned with matching voices into the deepening kiss, as Maggie pressed herself tighter to the other woman and began letting her hands explore more aggressively and freely along the body against her. She had M'Gann pinned against a wall now, one hand cupped firmly to her ass and the second rooted deeply against the back of her head, guiding their motion in the kiss as they pivoted and nipped and probed deeper.

"Mmm," M'Gann let out a moan, "Maggie." The voice wasn't her own, she knew that much, but it didn't matter. Her motions were instinctual now in every way, each more impossible to stop than the last.

Maggie parted the kiss now, gasping deeply for air and looking M'Gann in the eyes with a seductive stare more electrifying than any one M'Gann had seen in her long years here on earth. "Fuck," she spoke, letting her gaze drift down the front of the other woman, her hands following suit. "Fuck Megan this is hot." Every inch of skin, every fold of clothing, every bead of sweat was a complete carbon copy to her own. Maggie let her fingers roam curiously around the new twinned body she had pinned to the wall as she explored the impossibility of her current situation. The more she stared on, the more uncanny the situation became, the more M'Gann could tell that Maggie had no intention of stopping now. 

Their dance continued back across the bar, each woman grappling to remove matching jackets and jeans as the two twinned bodies shared more skin. Before long in this tango, M'Gann forced Maggie back against a pool table, where the woman was quick to cede and lift herself back onto the felt surface. M'Gann followed the woman's cue, lifting herself up to straddle the sexy body now waiting beneath her.

She could see Maggie's eyes wander again, not for the first time tonight, to ogle the body M'Gann currently wore. She couldn't fault the woman, not in the least; she was the epitome of perfection and confidence, it was no surprise that she herself would enjoy the company.

But leaning down for another symmetrical kiss, M'Gann was met just with a soft but stern finger placed to her lips. "Megan," the woman underneath spoke. "I... This isn't right."

"Oh," was all M'Gann could muster. She saw Maggie's eyes darting back and forth, studying her face.

"I mean," she smiled, "This is amazing, trust me. But I came back here to spend time with..." she hesitated on the words. "Well, with you."

M'Gann blinked.

"Is... is that okay?" Maggie raised her brow. "I mean, if you want to stay like this I have no problem, but I'd prefer..."

"I'd like that." M'Gann cut her off. "I'd like that a lot. To be me, that is." Staying still, with her body poised just a few inches above Detective Sawyer underneath, M'Gann let her body shift and shiver into a different form: her own. In a few seconds she was Megan again.

But Maggie still stared flatly at the woman above her. "Well," she said, "What I meant was... You can be yourself, really. Not the bartender, but actually you." She was tentative with the sentence, being sure not to trip over words or offend. It was sweet.

M'Gann let her body to the speaking. Once again she shifted, now for the final time for the evening, letting her body become its natural green. She let Maggie stare for a long time, studying her new shape with much more attention, before the two came together again in a kiss. Unlike before, with the fire and passion that Maggie had begun with, their embrace was tender and true.

But M'Gann knew that even now, even in what she had so long tried to live as her true form, this was a lie as well. This woman beneath her, their bodies meshed together on the table finding more tender areas to explore, would they ever be able to be truly share an honest, real bond? M'Gann tried to forget, tried to push the truth of her form and past out of her mind, but as the evening waned on she began to realize one unalienable reality: it would only be a matter of time before the lies became too heavy to bear.


End file.
